Battle Strategy
by Shwatson94
Summary: Percy and Luke are prepared to battle it out for Zeus' Lightning Bolt but what happens when Luke tries an unexpected tactic on Percy?


"You..." said Percy slowly realising "You're the one who stole Zeus' lightning bolt!"

"Naturally" replied Luke, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the bolt in Percy's hand "Who else would be smart enough to bring about a war of the Gods?"

"But Luke, why would you want that?" Percy walked closer to Luke, noticing that if either one fell, it would be a long way to the bottom.

Even with Luke's winged sneakers on.

"Power", the blonde boy said simply "A world without mortals. Wouldn't it be perfect?.. Percy Jackson" He spat

A plan formed in Percy's head while Luke kept talking. He focused on a row of watertanks on a roof behind Luke's head. He strained with the effort of both mentally lifting the water inside the tanks and pretending to be engrossed in Luke's quest for power.

Suddenly the tanks split and gallons of water gathered together over Luke's head. Luke looked up in surprise and Percy took used the moment of distraction to let the water crash to the ground. Cool water exploded as it hit the rooftop. The force knocked Luke to the ground but somehow Percy remained upright, holding the bolt.

"It's over, Luke" Percy said as the water dispersed to the far egdes of the large rooftop and an eerie silence took hold "There will be no war"

Luke looked up at Percy, a strange expression across his face

It wasn't defeat, or anger. It looked almost as though Luke was proud of him.

"Percy" Luke said softly, pushing himself into a standing position "I just wish you were on my side. We could have been great together. I've always liked you, Jackson, you know".

In spite of himself Percy's cheeks flushed slightly. Luke was an attractive guy, he had to admit. "Wait." he thought, as the rational part of his brain began working again. "This is Luke, here. He _framed_ me"

He spoke aloud, his tone hardening "Luke, that's a lie and you know it"

"You find it hard to believe I like you?" Luke lifted raised one eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifted lightly into a lopsided smile.

"How did you know, anyway?" asked Percy

"Oh. I just noticed certain…things" Luke replied, his voice dripping with nonchalance. "You look at me an awful lot, Percy Jackson. Did you know that? And you blush. It gives you away"

Luke had moved and now stood in front of Percy. He was close enough to see the little droplets of water glistening on Luke's eyelashes. Luke moved closer bridging the gap between them and ran his hands around Percy's waist in a sort of half hug before pressing his lips to Percy's.  
Percy had recently prided himself on his quick reflexes but Luke's actions had completely stumped him. He stood dumb until he realised what was happening and tangled one hand in Luke's sandy blonde hair and the other resting on his shoulder, dropping the lightning bolt in the process. Luke reacted and let out a groan against Percy's mouth.

They broke the kiss at last, when they both absolutely needed to breathe. Percy's looked at Luke's kiss-swollen lips and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Percy" Luke whispered and the smile slipped from Percy's face.

"What for?" He asked, deadly serious but slightly confused

Luke didn't answer his question but simply ran a hand down Percy's arm which was hanging by his side. Percy didn't notice Luke's hand other hand curl into a fist and aim for his lungs.

Then Percy's world erupted in fiery pain. He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt as though they had exploded. Coughing, Percy doubled over, making the pain worse. He dropped to all fours spluttering and trying to remain calm even though tears were beginning to blur his vision. After what seemed like ages, the pain began to subside and Percy's lungs returned to their normal pattern of 'breathe in, breathe out'.

"Bastard" He winced.

Percy got to his feet and pulled his shirt up. An angry red patch, already beginning to bruise ,spanned across his ribs and lower abdomen. He ran his fingers across the tender skin and hissed in pain.

It didn't help that he could still feel Luke's phantom hands on his waist. Percy scanned the rooftop and noticed Luke was nowhere to be seen, neither was the bolt. He sat down on the edge of the wet concrete and looked down on the city below.

"Bastard" he said again, choking back a sob.


End file.
